Sebastian (Black Butler)
How Sebastian joined the Tourney Sebastian's real home is in an alternate world that is quite different from the human world. In particular, he mentioned that the creatures kept as pets there are in no way comparable to cats. Sebastian had briefly remarked that he met an ancient Egyptian mummy when it was alive, identified as Smenkhkare who reigned about three thousand years ago. He was also a guest at the Schönbrunn Palace from time to time. He also claims to be responsible for the spread of the Black Death that occurred five hundred years prior. In short, he muses that Ciel Phantomhive's life in comparison would feel like an instant. Sebastian stated that in the past, he engaged in "messily sampling every dish available," and he has since resorted to only consuming "high-quality" souls. As a result, he has been apparently starving, but he declared that the "dinner" will be much better the hungrier he is. Three years ago, he was summoned to Ciel Phantomhive when the latter was about to be sacrificed in an occult ritual. After forming the contract with Ciel and placing the seal on his right eye, Ciel ordered him to slay his abductors. Sebastian decided to adopt a "role that is best fit to serve an Earl." Therefore, he assumed the form of a butler until Ciel completes his personal mission of revenge—that is the substance of their contract. In return, Sebastian will receive Ciel's soul. He was then given the name "Sebastian" by Ciel (which used to be his dog's name) for the duration of his duties as Ciel's butler. Once he finished annihilating the cultists, they went to the Royal London Hospital to meet with Ciel's aunt, Angelina Dalles. There, Tanaka gave him a watch that had been passed down from one Phantomhive butler to the next. After that, Angelina arranged for a carriage to bring them to the ruins of the Phantomhive Manor. While Ciel was mourning the deaths of his parents, Sebastian reconstructed the manor. Ciel and Sebastian then began daily life. He taught Ciel the fundamentals of being an earl; Ciel in turn taught him how a butler fit for the Phantomhive household should act. Sebastian also learned how to properly cope with Ciel's spoiled behavior; from time to time, he had to discipline Ciel. He later attended Ciel's coronation as the Earl of Phantomhive, but he did not observe at a close distance because he saw himself as a mere butler, not family. While they were walking, Sebastian asked Ciel if he was happy with how things were. Seeing Ciel's hesitation, he attempted to devour him. He stopped, however, when Ciel suddenly turned around and stated that he was determined to attain his revenge. He commanded Sebastian to be his sword and shield and bring him victory. Sebastian complied, as he was sure that Ciel's soul would be extremely delicious. Sometime during the same year, Sebastian was summoned to Ciel's room. Ciel complained of a wobbly tooth that was preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decided to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel attempted to protest against the idea, but Sebastian proceeded regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth removal, Ciel threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he has been unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they start to wobble. One day, Sebastian was invited to a food cutting contest. While preparing a dish, he was suddenly ambushed by a ninja named Hanzo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sebastian holds his hand near his waist. After the announcer calls his name Bows and presents some knives and a bowl of soup and meat as the camera zooms saying "I am simply one hell of a butler." Special Moves Pleasant Knife (Neutral) Sebastian throws some knives at the opponent. Spoon Flop (Side) Sebastian uses a spoon to flip his opponent and break his/her bones. Pancake Mixer (Up) Sebastian jumps into the air spinning his legs like stirring pancake batter. Laundry Washup (Down) Sebastian grabs his opponent and puts him/her through under a water tub, then spins him/her around and kicks him/her into the air. Knife Shower (Hyper Smash) Sebastian throws a large set of knives at his opponent in five waves. Deep Fried Surprise (Final Smash) Sebastian slams a large pot onto his opponent, then puts on kitchen gloves, and boils the opponent, then begins to cut the opponent wildly, and stir him/her at a slow then fast paste, then finishes with pepper corns and blows the opponent out, while also releasing food items to the battlefield. Victory Animations #Sebastian changes his gloves and says "Now you can be together forever." #Sebastian presents a medical kit and some vodka saying "It is not acceptable to damage my master's impression of me." #Sebastian swings a set of knives then cuts some chicken and says "On the house." On-Screen Appearance Sebastian warps and readies some knives saying "So begins the dance macabre." Trivia *Sebastian's rival is a former Shimada clan ninja named Hanzo, while his second rival is a female servant of Soul Edge using a ring blade and the Misguided Angel of Death named Tira. *Sebastian Michaelis shares his English voice actor with Enel, Crump (in Magnus Von Grapple, Steven A. Starphase, Masaomi Heike, Fujitora, Gadevi and Zarbon. *Sebastian Michaelis shares his Japanese voice actor with El Fuerte, Agent 9, Carlo, Jotaro Kujo, Shizuo Heiwajima and Bender. *Sebastian Michaelis shares his French voice actor with Freeman, Big Metalun, Sin Kiske, Zero-Two, Bugzzy, Goum, Strider Hiryu, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Coyote Starrk, Danny, King Lukas, Hansel, Klepto, Sima Shi and Doctrine Dark. *Sebastian Michaelis shares his German voice actor with Phecda Gamma Thor, Bill Rizer, Gildarts Clive, Leodore Lionheart, Gyarados and Cleveland Brown. *Sebastian Michaelis shares his Arabic voice actor with Splash Warfly, Millennium Star, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Sephiroth, Makoto Shishio, Itachi Uchiha, Igos du Ikana, Hurt Plant, Golbat, Hakuoro, Bui, the Yellow Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Garo Master, Saitama, Arslan, Lei-Fei and Howzer. *Sebastian Michaelis shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Enrico Pucci, Bugzzy, Asato Tsuzuki, Andragoras III and General Blue. Category:Black Butler characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters